starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Fei Miu
Background Feirrk Mu-Sien was born into a Middle-class family of Firrerre. His father was an Accountant, and his mother an Athlete. Fei lived a relatively normal and pleasant childhood. He took an Interest in acting at an early age, and had been a part of several small roles in local productions and holo-vids. In his early teens however the fate of the Firrerreo would take a drastic change. With Hethrir condemning the Planet. Many Firrerreo were selected and placed in Suspended animation aboard a Freighter. Feirrk would be one of these survivors. After the death of Darth Vader Hethrir's wrath on his people didn't end, after intercepting the Freighters Hethrir would help fund his Reborn Army by selling his people as slaves or placing them into training. Due to Feirrk's looks and physique, he was selected as a Slave. Hethrir had a wealthy patron who wanted a beautiful male and was willing to pay heavily if the slave's short term memory could be erased with the use of a secret phrase. Using the Force, Hethrir would create and destroy Feirrk's memory of Firrerre and of his childhood and at the owners request would enter a 'trance' that would leave the Firrerreo responsive but completely forgetful of the moments while in that trance. Bestowing the teen with a new name, Fei would be delivered as requested. Unknown to the new owner however Hethrir instilled a dark past into the young Firrerreo's memory which would not change. In the beginning Fei was kept in an Apartment during the first few years with the new owner, Ozan Ores. He was trained to serve Ozan in many ways but also given a general Education and Physical training. Several years later, with his loyalty confirmed, Fei would be included as an Aid and Assistant, going most places Ozan would. During a business trip on Nal Hutta Ozan was attacked and partially wounded, but Fei coming to his master's defense saved Ozan's life. Satisfied with Fei's actions and seeing an opportunity Ozan did two things, first he hired a professional body guard by the name of Deidre. She was an Ex-Soldier and simple Mercenary and was also tasked with training Fei as an accomplice and Assassin. Deidre would take Fei to Malastare training in the higher gravity and practicing combat on the local Dug population. This training relationship lasted until 14 ABY when Fei was around 20. An incident occurred when Ores' attempted to erase Fei's memory, however the command failed. Fei was in attendance during talks over an important business deal to record and serve the two men. The Associate, Bejo Kruge, was assured no one would have living knowledge of the details except Ozan Ores, and himself. Attempting to defuse the situation, Ores' offered Fei's service for a short period of time—knowing that Bejo showed a particular interest in the Firrerreo. Fei was beginning to become more mindful of his situation and had been disturbed when his Master explained openly about a 'trait' that the Firrerreo processed. Thinking it as a lie, Fei did his best to put it out of his memory. Confused but remaining loyal to his Master's desire, he followed Bejo and would serve him for the rest of their stay. Ores' being fearful that Hithrir's hold was now broken decided to put it to an Ultimate test. He explained to Bejo that he had mis-spoken the phrase and that Bejo could also execute the command, if it somehow failed he was welcome to kill Fei. Bejo had very special tastes, and thinking little of Ores' warning, only the opportunity that his Associate presented decided it was best rely on Fei's loyalty and what Bejo knew of the 'trait' that Fei processed. Unfortunately for the man, everything failed. During the session, Fei killed Bejo. Disillusioned and afraid the Firrerreo fled the compound from a window. News quickly reached Ores' that his business partner was dead. , and fleeing quickly Ores' left the planet to deal with the repercussions from a safer planet. Finding himself on Nar Kreeta and a little more then some silk robes and a Blaster. Fei made his way into a Cantina, staying there for most of the day then in the evening he went into the streets, eventually robbing several locals of their credits. With little choice Fei fled Nar Kreeta on a Smuggler's ship bound for Tatooine. The captain of the voyage went by the name of Roalk, an old mixed up human who was very talkative, especially since he had never met a Firrerreo. Roalk told Fei of battling in civil wars and being a slave eventually left room for the young man to open up a little. Fei unsure of the direction he would be able to take, explained that he was an escaped slave and that any help at finding safe work would be appreciated. With that Roalk offered to put the Firrerreo in contact with some of his friends in Tatooine, he also would need some help when they arrived to offload and sell some of his cargo. ***Still working on this character Category:Ship Crew Category:Indepenent